<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water Fountain by cxnstellations_A</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196430">Water Fountain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxnstellations_A/pseuds/cxnstellations_A'>cxnstellations_A</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lacrimosa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hufflepuff, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Witch Curses, and chocolate too, apollo genderbend, artemis genderbend, someone give this man a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxnstellations_A/pseuds/cxnstellations_A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus 'Moony' Lupin was knitted jumpers, worn books and chocolate. He was soft and tender. But he was a werewolf.</p><p>Apollo 'Polly' Thorpe was cinnamon, parchment and sunshine. She was warm and brave. But she was scared.</p><p>One blessed by the sun, and the other cursed by the moon. It comes as no surprise that they were instantly drawn to each other, but unbeknownst to them, there were bigger forces keeping them apart.</p><p>Curses, prejudice and fear are only the beginning of the pains faced by Apollo and Remus; yet the moment they eclipse in a fusion of sunshine and moonlight, they forge a bond so strong that even the vastness of the illuminated sky struggles to come between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lacrimosa [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How can you love someone if your WATER FOUNTAIN of love is broken?</p><p>Apollo Thorpe was who everyone wanted to be. The optimistic Gryffindor always appeared to wear a bright smile as the sun seemed to follow her around. But despite her endless cheer and penchant for mischief, she was a scared girl.</p><p>Sometimes the clouds would curtain the blue skies, and the sun was lost to the world. Even the sunniest of smiles could not break through those cotton candy clouds. Sometimes, the girl didn't know who she was without her radiant smile. Was that all she was, a pretty face that could temporarily brighten someone's day? In her darkest of moments, Apollo meets him, just when her shine runs out.</p><p>Remus Lupin was who everyone should be scared of, at least he thought so. The full moon hanging above him acted as a constant reminder of his lycanthropy. The boy was glad he had friends who loved him regardless of his 'furry little problem' and he loved them back, but sometimes, even they couldn't comfort him.</p><p>On his bad days, his thoughts always came back to the same conclusion: Remus Lupin was a monster. And although he pretended that he didn't hear it ringing in his head, the werewolf couldn't help but let it consume him. As he's lost in an endless moonlit sky he meets her, a girl whose smile lights up his darkened sky.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DARKNESS. That's all that the child remembered on that first day of spring. Under the illusive willow branches that concealed the boy from the gentle sunlight, he allowed himself to close his eyes and bask in his small slice of peace. The songbirds trilled a heartfelt melody just for him as butterflies kissed his cherub cheeks—he let the playful breeze coax him into a relaxed state. Lying on his back, he splayed his tender hands on the long grass feeling each hum and vibration of nature. If one were to peer through the curtain of leaves, this soft scene would rival a fine painting of the gods.</p>
<p>Yet, a disturbance was felt and it trembled through the warm air. As if they were aware, the butterflies shielded the boy's face, and the birds had ceased their ballade. The grass beneath the child seemed to engulf him in a safe embrace, holding its breath, awaiting the danger. The boy's eyelashes fluttered on his pale face and he sat up, breaking the protective hold, and nudging the butterflies off his cheeks.</p>
<p>A scream permeated through the field, each leaf shuddering under the intensity. Ignoring the bird's protests he leapt up and tumbled into the field of wildflowers and tall grass. Against his better judgement, the boy sprinted towards the quaint house, not quite noticing the sensation of the long grass cutting his bare arms. His lungs were burning, his head ached, and his heart quivered. He reached the house but noticed the eerie silence that ensued.</p>
<p>Not a squeal of delight from his darling sister, or the faint humming of his mother welcomed him home.</p>
<p>With childlike bravery he pushed open the door leading to the warm living room, except it was ice cold and the sunlight no longer chased its way through the partially drawn curtains. Even their family owl had fled in a flurry of feathers. Time appeared to halt, like a bubble was sectioning off the humble house from the outside world of life and warmth.</p>
<p>But amidst the intruding shadows, a familiar voice lead him to the kitchen. And there between the gap of the old door was his mother kneeling on the ground in tears. A muted gasp and a mask of horror overtook the child. As ever, his mother always knew where he was hiding, and she discreetly shook her head for her son to stay away.</p>
<p>"Give her to me. Give me Apollo!" The addition of a gruff voice startled the boy and seemed to stir the previously sleeping girl. A mop of pure golden hair peeked over their mother's shoulder. She gargled and groped for her mother's hold but was not indulged for the mother had shifted her body to cover Apollo's—vainly hoping the man hadn't seen her.</p>
<p>A low chuckle rumbled like a threatening thunderstorm, warning them of the destruction to come.</p>
<p>"I would advise you to comply, Leto."</p>
<p>In a last attempt of saving her daughter, Leto dived for her discarded wand and braced herself. But before a single incantation had left her lips, she was struck by the most painful unforgiveable curse. Through his mother's grating cries, the boy had to do anything to keep himself away. His hands curled into fists but he was not aware of the blood dripping from his hands.</p>
<p>"You know I never wanted to hurt you."</p>
<p>"But here you are." The boy's mother chocked back, punctuated by a well-aimed spit to his face. A growl shook the walls of the house as the unknown man lunged towards Leto with frightening force. After shoving her to the side, the wide-eyed girl gazed at the man and burst into tears. At this moment, an unknown force compelled the boy forwards and he stumbled to protect his sister.</p>
<p>"No Artemis, you should have stayed away," his mother said in faint disapproval. In response Artemis turned to his mother and gave her a reassuring nod.</p>
<p>"Ah the bastard child comes at last. Perhaps it's fated for you and your sister to be tied." The young boy didn't know what any of that meant but he masked his fear and turned to face the man. He was a tall man with greying hair and a jagged scar running down the side of his face. Artemis had never seen this man before.</p>
<p>"I'll give you my sister; just let me and my mother go."</p>
<p>"...very well, boy."</p>
<p>As Artemis carefully picked up Apollo, he stroked her head and whispered soft affirmations despite his mother's sobbing protests. But when the man was within reach, Artemis threw a stone at the man's head.</p>
<p>"Is that all you've got, boy?" sneered the man in a patronising manner. After a second, a flock of swallows swooped in from the open window and pecked at the man. Artemis hurriedly grabbed his mother, but couldn't manage to lug both his sister and mother away at the same time. Looking back he saw a pile of dead swallows twitching on the floor. With renewed anger, the man grabbed Artemis and Apollo and pointed his wand at them.</p>
<p>"Deprecor per solem et lunam. This is what you get for crossing me." Both children shrieked in pain as the incantation left them paralysed. "When the world goes dark, they will awaken." Leto could only whimper in response, fearing for her beloved children.</p>
<p>With one last look at the small family he cast one more spell:</p>
<p>"Obliviate."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Thorpe Siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HURRY, Apollo! We're going be late."</p><p>"Merlin's beard Artemis; we still have fifteen minutes until it leaves."</p><p>Apollo Thorpe was tired of her brother's constant nagging, although she knew she could never truly hate it. Over the years, she grew to find it endearing—it was his way of showing he cared, even if he never liked to say it—and she appreciated his concern that replaced their mother's apparent lack thereof.</p><p>Leto wasn't a cruel woman, but being a single mother she could never find the time to spend with her family, although, she wasn't intentionally distant. Her work with the Ministry of Magic meant most of her day was spent and she had very little free time to dote on her children, even if she wanted to. Apollo and Artemis knew their mother tried her best to be with them, but sometimes it seemed like she was away for days at a time. Leto, herself, felt immense guilt every time she had to turn them down for work, much like the night before. As if the words were like a broken record, she had apologized once again for not being able to see her children off at Platform 9 and 3/4.</p><p>The lone Thorpe siblings were walking through King's Cross Station, one with hurried footfalls, while the other lagged behind. Once they passed through the barrier, the Hogwarts Express welcomed them along with several pairs of eyes aimed at a very out of breath Artemis. His sister joined him soon after looking much more relaxed.</p><p>"See, I told you we wouldn't be late," said Apollo with a cheeky nudge to her brother's side. Artemis only huffed under his breath as he went to ruffle Apollo's already unkempt hair. She had decided on a whim to cut her golden locks at her shoulder because she wanted a change going into her fifth year (it wasn't very well done). She had even considered a fringe until Artemis confiscated the scissors, saying it was "for her benefit"—whatever that meant.</p><p>Apollo swatted his hand away, a childish pout settling on her lips as she attempted to fix her hair. Somehow, the girl made her hair worse, if at all possible. Her brother looked on in amusement when Apollo sighed in defeat. She looked up at his gentle features and frowned.</p><p>"I'm sorry mother couldn't see you off on your last year Artie." The fun and teasing mood faded as Apollo linked their arms and rested her head on his broad shoulders.</p><p>"You know I don't mind, but thanks Pol," said Artemis, concealing a sad smile. It was true, but it would have been nice, for once, to have their mother give them a warm embrace and soft peck on the cheek before they left but they knew better than to hope for the impossible.</p><p>Apollo nodded and shifted from her comfortable position, hugging Artemis with as much strength as her thin arms could muster. She could hear the faint rumbling of her brother's laughter as he wrapped his arms around her. A striking shock of purple hair caught Apollo's eye over Artemis' shoulder. With some reluctance she pulled away from him and pecked him on his cheek as their mother used to when they were younger, and followed the beacon of electric hair.</p><p>Apollo was weaving through people, slipping between clusters of families, a smile growing the closer she got to one of her best friends. When said girl was in view, Apollo saw Mairu sat in the far corner on a bench with her trunk propped against her leg. She had also arrived alone.</p><p>Mairu Kinoshita was a shy and reserved girl but she enjoyed expressing herself through her body, most primarily through her hair, because she was a metamorphmagus. This meant frequent hair changes in sync with her emotions or shifting eye colours to mix things up, however she always came back to her favoured purple hair. Few people at Hogwarts got to know her intimately, but she was never seen without her small circle of friends, reflecting her Hufflepuff tendencies. At the arrival of Apollo, Mairu jumped up and hugged her dear friend, letting her trunk fall to the ground with a muffled thump.</p><p>"Missed you too, Mairu," said Apollo as the quiet girl refused to free her. She reciprocated the hug with a radiant smile etched onto her face.</p><p>"It feels like forever since I saw you, Polly."</p><p>"I know. We've got tons to catch up on. Do you remember that meteor shower I wrote to you about?" Mairu nodded in confirmation. "Well I borrowed Artie's telescope, and oh my Godric I wish you could've seen it!"</p><p>Mairu listened intently, glad to be reunited with one of her friends. She never could quite connect to people, but when she transferred to Hogwarts in her second year, Apollo was the first person she spoke to. She'll always remember Apollo's beaming smile that radiated all things warm and safe.</p><p>The whistle blew signalling the train would leave in five minutes and both girls were surprised they hadn't noticed the dwindling number of people left on the platform.</p><p>"We better find a compartment," said Apollo, "but I'm sure Rielle has already got one for us. She always has to be early, that girl," she chuckled. Mairu followed after her with a light skip in her step.</p><p>The girls walked past many compartments until they spotted Rielle Hemming in all her glory. Rielle had already made herself quite comfortable, spreading her books over the seats. She sat cross legged in baggy jeans and her signature denim jacket, and in her lap was yet another book. The popular bookworm was always fun and bubbly, rarely sparing anyone from her never ending chatter and teasing. In fact, the only way to shut her up was to give her a book. The petite Ravenclaw was so engrossed in her current read that she didn't hear her friends open the compartment door and plop themselves next to her.</p><p>"Goodness Rielle, is it really necessary to leave your books everywhere?" Apollo muttered, gathering the books that had fallen on the floor.</p><p>Rielle looked up and a toothy grin spread across her tanned face. The trio had last met over a month ago in Diagon Alley opting for some refreshing ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She squealed, clapping her hands and pulling each witch for a group hug.</p><p>The girls took time to catch each other up on their summer antics ("so guess who embarrassed themselves when I went to a muggle café?" "Oh bloody hell Polly, there must be a limit to your clumsiness, surely?" "Look, I can't control it Rielle and if I could, I would. And stop laughing at me Mairu, that coffee ruined my favourite summer dress!"). While their laughing subsided, a more daunting thought crossed Apollo's mind.</p><p>"I can already hear the endless lectures from our professors about OWLs this year."</p><p>"I just want to get it over with. I've looked over some of our syllabus for this year and I'm not looking forward to it, ya know," said Rielle. "My hair's going to turn white after all of the stress."</p><p>"Same," the other two girls chimed.</p><p>Apollo merely blinked and Mairu's purple hair had turned as white as snow. The three let out a round of loud laughter that would brighten anyone's day.</p><p>After a while, Apollo, Mairu and Rielle were content to do their own thing; sleeping, sketching and reading respectively. Apollo lay by the window, feeling comfort as she was warmed like a sunned cat in the lingering summer haze. She had a feeling it might change. It was unexplainable how she could sometimes know when the sun would be away.</p><p>Her mother, Leto, always seemed to be convinced that her children were blessed by the Heavens, but Apollo didn't believe any of it. Gods didn't exist. This was something she firmly believed. It was merely the Thorpe sibling's names that made them stand out, not the mythology behind them. As the soft rattling of the train calmed her, Apollo let herself be embraced by the darkness.</p><p>Only minutes must have passed when Artemis lightly knocked on the door. Rielle looked up and opened the door with a flourish, ever the dramatic one. She sat back down and moved some of her precious books to make space for the new arrival. She patted the seat next to her and the boy quietly complied, not wanting to wake Apollo.</p><p>Artemis smiled with a light nod, a rare gesture when he wasn't with the girls. He felt comfortable with his sister's friends, having known them for over 4 years. They were almost like honorary members of the Thorpe family, and he treated them accordingly.</p><p>"Just checking in, I wanted to make sure Apollo got on," and with a tender look reserved for his sister, he sighed and turned back to the other witches, "you'll look after her again, won't you?"</p><p>Without a trace of hesitation, Mairu and Rielle made eye contact and simultaneously nodded. Like every other year, they renewed this promise with heartfelt vigour. They all loved their dear Apollo. The girl in question was dreaming of the dying sun and the rising moon, blissfully unaware of her brother's concern. They updated Artemis on their summer escapades until he had to change into his robes for the prefect meeting.</p><p>"I'll see you two around?"</p><p>"Of course Artie, what would we do without the Thorpe siblings?" Rielle hummed. Mairu smiled and waved him off, letting a content quiet fall in the compartment.</p><p>Beyond their door were countless other students, both old and new, but all excited to be welcomed to Hogwarts. The train whistled in delight, and the hanging sun was eager to join. As the Hogwarts Express trundled along, the passing trees and breeze thrummed with energy akin to a hummingbird. They seemed giddy and excited, awaiting the inevitable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Remus' Glimpse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REMUS Lupin was in the last compartment on the train—famously reserved for the trouble making Marauders—and to say he was exhausted would be an understatement. The full moon was the night before and it had taken its toll on him. All the boy wanted to do was sleep. He knew he was quite irritable and he didn't want to snap at any of his friends so he leaned his head against the window and pulled out his most recent summer read: Pride and Prejudice, under heavy recommendation from a fellow book lover.</p>
<p>It was not long until he finished the remainder of the Austen novel, which left Remus both satisfied and longing. He was hyper-aware of the unlikelihood that he would have his own happy ending, given his cursed circumstances. The werewolf's mood swings seemed to be in full effect as he bounced between despair and elation.</p>
<p>Glancing down at the worn paperback placed on his lap, the wizard decided a change in company might lift his mood. It's not that his friends were grating on his nerves with their loud chewing, obnoxious snores and noisy humming—definitely not. Remus allowed a soft sigh to escape his chapped lips as he took in Peter's large stash of sweets; Sirius' mouth hanging open as he drooled in his sleep; and James' fervent scribbling (he seemed to be writing another song for Lily whilst humming).</p>
<p>Without another glance at the boys, Remus stood with the book in hand and left the compartment.</p>
<p>"Oi, Moony, do you think Evans would like this—Hey! Where'd he go?"</p>
<p>"He just left, Prongs. I don't know where to, though," mumbled Peter through a mouthful of liquorice wands. James only huffed in reply, letting the angsty wolf go.</p>
<p>Remus wasn't sure where he'd find her, but he knew he would find the witch eventually. As he was checking the compartments, he saw a door slide open and watched a Slytherin seventh year step out. His face was set like stone, a stoic expression engraved on his otherwise gentle features. They made eye contact, and Remus swiftly looked down. He wasn't in the mood to deal with some random Slytherin.</p>
<p>Once he passed the seventh year, the werewolf looked back up and trudged onwards. He was surprised to find the girl he was looking for in the compartment which the Slytherin came out of. The wolf decided to save his  questions for a time when he was less tired. Clutching the book in his hand, he lightly knocked on the door.</p>
<p>It was swung open revealing Rielle with a welcoming smile. Mairu briefly glanced at the intruder and quickly hid behind her sketch pad to avoid any unnecessary conversation.</p>
<p>"How can I help you, Remus?"</p>
<p>"I just wanted to return the book you let me borrow over the summer," said the boy, nodding to the indicated novel.</p>
<p>A lively glint shone in the witch's eyes, excited to gush about her favourite novel.</p>
<p>"So, how did you find it? Who was your favourite character? What was your favourite part?"</p>
<p>Remus chuckled at the onslaught of questions, finding it refreshing to talk about something he was passionate about.</p>
<p>"It was really good, I'm glad you recommended it to me Rielle. I wasn't expecting to like Mr Darcy that much but in the end he redeemed himself," he smiled, remembering his thoughts when he first read the book.</p>
<p>"Right? But what about your favourite part?"</p>
<p>The back and forth continued with Rielle firing question after question, and Remus answering with his honest thoughts and opinions. It carried on until Rielle went on a long rant, and Remus took the opportunity to survey the compartment, nodding every so often to keep the girl's attention.</p>
<p>On the left was a small Hufflepuff girl huddled over a large sketchpad that seemed to dwarf her small frame even more. But what was most noticeable was her purple hair, obscuring his vision of her. When she peeked up she instantly looked back down using her hair as a curtain. Remus felt bad for making her uncomfortable, so he shifted his gaze to the opposite side.</p>
<p>And there curled up like a cat was a blonde girl that was sleeping, elbow propped up on the window. Remus wasn't sure what it was about the witch but she appeared to glow.</p>
<p>He momentarily forgot about his dreariness as he furtively took in the girl's features, allowing himself to become enraptured in her light. Flecks of sunlight danced on her cheeks as the brightness filtered through the passing trees and illuminated her golden hair. She was covered in a knitted cardigan, most likely her friend's, which she lightly clutched with her free hand. Her lips seemed to be painted in a soft smile, even as she slept. For a moment the boy wondered what her eyes would look like, but stopped himself when Rielle called his name.</p>
<p>"Remus, are you staring at our dear Apollo?" said Rielle in a teasing tone. She turned herself to gaze at their precious friend.</p>
<p>"Apollo...it suits her," the wolf whispered, yet both Rielle and Mairu caught it. The latter raised a purple brow but continued drawing as if she hadn't heard. Rielle, on the other hand, nodded and hummed in agreement. Not realising he was overheard, a barely visible red tinted Remus' ears as he quickly averted his gaze.</p>
<p>Unknown to anyone, the clouds briefly passed the sun, eager to witness the soft vision of the slumbering Apollo and the admiring Remus. The nebulous shadows were hardly noticed, blending in like a silent breath and disappearing just as quickly—the clouds, satisfied with their view, retreated from the sun and let the luminescence embrace the girl once more.</p>
<p>Mairu broke the moment with her gentle tone, "your meeting..."</p>
<p>The unknown voice startled Remus out of his bashfulness as his gaze darted to the girl still slouched over her sketchpad, showing no signs of having spoken. The boy had strained to hear what she said, but to no avail. Noticing this, Mairu sighed through her nose and cleared her throat.</p>
<p>"Your prefect meeting."</p>
<p>"Oh she's right Remus! The prefect meeting is soon, ya know?" Looking back at Rielle, Remus' eyes widened when he hastily checked his watch.</p>
<p>Bidding the girls a goodbye, he stepped out of their compartment and visibly drooped. In a matter of seconds, the werewolf felt dreary, as if the energy had been drained from him. Remus hurriedly trudged back to the compartment where his robes were, not anticipating a certain redhead to be in the same compartment as James Potter.</p>
<p>It was an unusual sight, but the boy was sure it wasn't because Lily "suddenly realised how much she loved James," that was for certain. When he opened the door, said girl whipped around and sighed with relief. In his peripheral, Remus saw James sag slightly but he brightened up moments later.</p>
<p>"God Remus, I thought you'd make me wait with this idiot forever," said Lily not so subtly glaring at James' bespectacled face.</p>
<p>"Sorry to keep you waiting Lily, I just have to change into my robes. You can go ahead, don't worry." Remus smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. His eye bags seemed more prominent than before, but the boys knew there was no avoiding the meeting.</p>
<p>With a single hum Lily waved at Remus and left, not sparing a single glance to James. James pouted at this, complaining to Remus how he didn't get to perform his song and choreographed dance to charm Lily. With a bark of laughter, Sirius slapped the boy's back and reassured James, knowing there would be another chance to woo the feisty ginger.</p>
<p>As the boys turned to Remus, they each have him a sorrowful smile.</p>
<p>"Sorry mate, I guess you can't catch up on your sleep anymore," Sirius said, lightly slapping the boy's back. Remus grimaced.</p>
<p>"But hey, we'll save some chocolate for you!"</p>
<p>"Thanks Peter."</p>
<p>James grabbed Remus' robes and tossed them to him with a conniving smirk.</p>
<p>"Don't forget to tell my Lily flower we're having our date in Hogsmeade next week." With a roll of his eyes Remus half-heartedly agreed, knowing full well what Lily's response would be.</p>
<p>He bid his fellow Marauders goodbye and left to change into his robes.</p>
<p>All throughout the prefect meeting, Remus could only concentrate on one thing: Apollo.</p>
<p>He wondered how he had never seen her in his four years at Hogwarts. She couldn't be new, she already had friends in his year. So he must've missed her. But how? How could he have missed someone who shone so brightly?</p>
<p>And surely if she was friends with Rielle, she would've yapped on about Apollo. In all fairness, Remus had learnt to tune out of the witch's ramblings quite easily.</p>
<p>By the end of the meeting, Lily had to tap him to break Remus away from his musings. They walked back towards his compartment.</p>
<p>"What's got you so caught up?"</p>
<p>"It's nothing, just tired is all," Remus smiled unconvincingly.</p>
<p>"Are you sure that's all it is? I can admit you do look a little worse for wear."</p>
<p>Remus pondered for a second. Would Lily know her?</p>
<p>"Actually, do you know of an 'Apollo' in our year?"</p>
<p>"Do you mean the girl with blonde hair and brown eyes? Apollo Thorpe?" Remus nodded. So she has brown eyes. "Yes, she's in our house. I'm surprised you don't know her."</p>
<p>This information shocked Remus. Had he really been that oblivious?</p>
<p>"W-what is she like?" He cursed himself for stuttering.</p>
<p>"Is Remus finally taking an interest in a girl?" Lily chuckled as she elbowed him. Remus chose to stay quiet and ignored her little jibe.</p>
<p>"Well, she's a fifth year Gryffindor, as you know. She's in some of our classes actually, astronomy and potions. Apollo doesn't talk much but she's always smiling and helping others out. Oh and I'm pretty sure she has an older brother too, although no one really sees them together. Is that enough information on your little crush?"</p>
<p>Remus stiffly shook his head to deny her claim but thanked her anyway.</p>
<p>To stop the girl's further prying, he pointed out Marlene McKinnon and Lily left with a teasing smile and gentle wave. "We're not done talking about this okay?"</p>
<p>The boy waved back, hoping Lily would forget the whole conversation, but he knew it was unlikely.</p>
<p>Little did he know that a certain seventh year Slytherin had overheard a part of the said conversation. The clouds returned again, but this time they shrouded the azure firmament, leaving only a slither of sunlight to scintillate as a swallow perched on the roof of the train.</p>
<p>And as predicted, the heavens parted and the sun hid away in the safety of the dark clouds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Minor Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DURING the welcoming feast, Apollo was faintly surprised when Lily Evans plopped into the seat next to her. Since Rielle and Mairu were in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively, they had to sit in their houses for today. Otherwise they would usually be at Rielle's table together.</p>
<p>So it was a shock when the redhead asked if she could sit by her. Lily and Apollo hadn't interacted much, apart from the odd borrowed quill or help with homework. But the witches were acquainted enough that it wasn't awkward to hold a conversation. The flow was light and laid-back as they chatted over dinner.</p>
<p>On the other table, Rielle had raised a questioning brow, but she was secretly pleased her friend had someone to sit next to.</p>
<p>In response the blonde shrugged and smiled then tilted her head towards Mairu's concealed face.</p>
<p>Both girls turned to see their small introverted friend hiding behind her mass of purple hair and sketching instead of eating. It was a bad habit Mairu had acquired, becoming too engrossed in sketching or painting to remember to take care of herself.</p>
<p>As if in sync, Rielle and Apollo sighed in fondness. The Gryffindor knew what to do next.</p>
<p>Apollo called for her cat, Nyx, under her breath and the silky black cat appeared by the girl's leg. Leaning down she picked up Nyx and placed him on her lap, and stroked his fur.</p>
<p>Nyx seemed to favour Mairu, most likely because she didn't try to dress him up in ribbons and bows (courtesy of Rielle) or make him do odd errands that had him running all around the castle (Apollo, his annoying but sweet owner, could be quite bossy). Instead Mairu kept to herself like always and sat still sketching—this made her the perfect spot for Nyx's daily naps.</p>
<p>It seemed the ball of fur knew what he was called for and he lightly butted his head on Apollo's hovering hand, as if he was protesting against being woken up for another silly errand.</p>
<p>Either way Nyx slinked between many students' feet and trotted towards the purple haired girl.</p>
<p>Once he was there he gently leapt onto Mairu's lap. The sudden weight shocked the girl, and the end of her hair momentarily flashed a light cherry hue.</p>
<p>She quickly calmed down and softly patted Nyx's head and resumed her sketching. It appeared that didn't please the little black cat.</p>
<p>He pawed Mairu's hand that held her pencil and nudged it towards her fork. Getting his gesture, Mairu put her pencil down and nibbled at her now cold food, silently thanking Apollo for sending the cat. Nyx curled up once more on the girl's lap, now satisfied.</p>
<p>Witnessing the ordeal, Rielle shot Apollo a thumbs up and continued eating her own meal, chatting to her housemates with large hand gestures and exaggerated facial expressions.</p>
<p>Back at her own table, Lily had asked Apollo about her summer and she readily recounted last month's events. The ginger seemed a little preoccupied, occasionally casting glances to someone over Apollo's shoulder; yet when she tried to sneak a glance at who or what Lily was looking at, nothing seemed to stand out. It was just her fellow Gryffindors.</p>
<p>In a lapse of concentration, Apollo allowed herself to discreetly zone out of Lily's light timbre and peered around the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Many students were having lively conversations, while others were more toned down. Some were content in their own company and others seemed to thrive in numbers.</p>
<p>The girl spotted the infamous quartet of Gryffindors sitting at the opposite end of the table.</p>
<p>Apollo had heard of their long list of successful pranks and secretly enjoyed the chaos they created. However, she had never got to know the pranksters personally, only knowing them from their reputation around school.</p>
<p>Apollo did however, harbour a minor (read: major) crush on a certain smooth talking wizard with a mane of unruly dark hair. Yes, the one and only Sirius Black.</p>
<p>They had not once shared a conversation, let alone even made eye contact before—Apollo supposed she liked his charm and raucous laughter—and she earnestly wished she wasn't so scared of talking to him.</p>
<p>But of course, both Rielle and Mairu knew of this crush. And Rielle took great joy from teasing the poor girl, Mairu had even made a joke or two causing Rielle to pull her into a side hug, commenting on how she felt like proud mother.</p>
<p>Apollo had sulked the rest of the day, pouting about how both her friends had 'ganged up on her'.</p>
<p>Although in reality, they all knew Apollo was just embarrassed.</p>
<p>So when the girl cast her eyes over to Sirius, she almost fell off her seat when a pair of gunmetal grey eyes caught her gaze.</p>
<p>Looking away, Apollo turned back to Lily and tried her best to ignore Rielle's sniggering. Even Mairu had noticed the brief eye contact and had hidden her chuckles behind her dainty hand.</p>
<p>"Apollo are you okay? You seem... flustered?" Lily had been totally oblivious, having been complaining about James' latest attempt to win her over.</p>
<p>"Yes! I'm fine," Apollo squeaked. She hated how her voice had given her away. Lily furrowed her brows and examined the girl in front of her.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? When people say they're fine, they often mean the opposite."</p>
<p>"No really, it's nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>The redhead lightly frowned but dropped her questioning.</p>
<p>"And Evans what have I told you? You can call me Polly! Apollo makes me sound like a boy. And besides, I'm not a sun god am I?" Apollo said with a close-eyed smile as she tilted her head.</p>
<p>It was true that Apollo somewhat disliked her name. She even joked that her and Artemis should've been born with each other's names ("I don't know why I was named after a God and Artemis after a Goddess? Our mother seems to have mixed us up!")</p>
<p>Leto never seemed to answer why the Thorpe siblings were named as such, but the pair grew used to their unique names.</p>
<p>"Okay then Polly," said Lily, playing along. She thought Apollo's name was rather fitting for such a bright and upbeat girl, but she chose to appease the girl.</p>
<p>"Well I suppose in return you can call me Lily instead of Evans?" Apollo nodded in delight, elated she was making another friend.</p>
<p>The two were once again chatting away, until two of the four Marauders approached.</p>
<p>"Sorry to interrupt, my dear Lily-pad, but I would like to perform my dance routine for you now," said James with a shocking amount of confidence. He didn't seem to care about the rest of the school seeing yet another love confession.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Lily was all but ready to leave the table and flee.</p>
<p>It was quite a spectacle, seeing James Potter contort his body in a graceless manner. To put it nicely, he had two left feet that refused to cooperate.</p>
<p>Apollo could've sworn that she saw Lily's lips twitch when James had tripped over for the fourth time.</p>
<p>But what the witch didn't notice was a lanky werewolf studying the girl as he sat with Peter.</p>
<p>The stars reflected on the ceiling of the Great Hall twinkled in mirth, finding entertainment in Apollo's oblivious disposition and Remus' silent ruminations. Even the waning moon had taken an interest in the accursed boy's thoughts.</p>
<p>It was moments like these that the heavens noticed and watched; the clash of sunlight and moonlight so overwhelming it was almost tangible. But no mortal could yet perceive it.</p>
<p>The frozen scene was brought back to life with the introduction of another.</p>
<p>"Oi, James mate, you might wanna stop if you want to keep your ankles intact," interjected a silky voice.</p>
<p>Apollo was unaware of a fourth presence and turned to look at who it was. And lo and behold it was Sirius Black.</p>
<p>Her fragile heart was not prepared for the sudden proximity as she tried her best to appear unfazed. Conversely, Lily was growing more irritated by the second.</p>
<p>"Could you two brats leave? I was busy talking to Polly," said Lily with a stern look.</p>
<p>Both boys glanced at the blonde sat beside Lily. Apollo dearly wished she was invisible.</p>
<p>Putting aside her discomfort, the girl gave a hesitant smile and avoided looking at Sirius. However she couldn't avoid his rich baritone that seemed to trickle into her veins and start a fire.</p>
<p>"Are you Apollo?"</p>
<p>At the direct question from her crush the girl jolted and nodded.</p>
<p>Looking over her shoulder, the blonde saw Mairu had finished her small meal and was now watching Apollo with a nearly there smirk.</p>
<p>The trio seemed to be connected as they shared a single glance that communicated a whole conversation.</p>
<p>In mere seconds, both Rielle and Mairu had flashed an encouraging smile and a thumbs up, prompting the normally nervous blonde to gain a shot of confidence.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath Apollo messily threw her short hair in a ponytail, pulling it away from her face so she could see.</p>
<p>The sudden movement brought eyes back to her, but Apollo was now smiling, a flickering gleam embedded in her earthy eyes—the change in demeanour a stark contrast from her earlier stiff smile.</p>
<p>"Ah yes! That would be me, Apollo Thorpe. It's nice to meet you." The girl seemed to brighten when she kept her voice steady. She extended her hand towards Sirius, hoping she could have a successful talk with him.</p>
<p>The shaggy haired boy encased Apollo's smaller hand and gave a firm shake, his signature smirk adorned on his smooth face.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you too, buttercup. I'm Sirius."</p>
<p>Buttercup? Apollo's confidence cracked as she averted her gaze and heated up. She realised they were still holding hands and she jerked and retracted her now warm hand. Mustering the last shreds of resolve, she looked back at those grey eyes.</p>
<p>"Why'd you call me buttercup?"</p>
<p>"Well you're blonde and you seem like the sort of person who could reflect sunshine like your name," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you not like it?"</p>
<p>"N-no! I've always been called by my name so it was just a little surprising." In reality, the poor girl was almost trembling, heart racing at the thought of being given a nickname from him.</p>
<p>It became clear that Lily and James had missed the beginning of a new bond. The two were too busy ignoring and pestering the other.</p>
<p>Sirius didn't notice and was tousling his obsidian hair as he engaged in another chat with a girl opposite Apollo.</p>
<p>Once the attention was off her, Apollo whirled around and looked at her friends with wide eyes. Rielle looked just about ready to burst and was practically bouncing in her seat. Mairu being the most calm of the trio was nodding, delighted for her friend.</p>
<p>The Hufflepuff brought her attention back to her half-finished sketch. And there, forever captured in the soft lines woven into the paper, was the vision of Apollo and Sirius' handshake while they gazed at each other. Mairu was quite proud of it, and she was determined to finish it by tonight to give to the blonde witch.</p>
<p>The dinner concluded as the students uniformly went to their common rooms, excited to be back at Hogwarts. Despite the stone walls and ancient rooms, the castle maintained a warm and welcoming feeling. Each candle casting away the looming darkness that enveloped the corridors, standing tall and vigilant; never ceasing to burn out.</p>
<p>In Apollo's dorm, she opened the flowing crimson curtains and let the watery moonlight spill into her room, allowing the ethereal lustre to caress her skin. She settled into her bed, being embraced in a secure feeling. Before closing her eyes, she made sure that her lavender scented candle was still burning. With a soft exhale the girl bathed in moonbeams drifted off to her dreamland, vaguely recalling a pair of gunmetal grey eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>